Eddard Stark, King of Westeros
by The K1D
Summary: What if Ned took the Iron Throne, instead of Robert? That's what this is all about. Would Ned have made a better king for Westeros, or would his honor get in the way? This is a fairly heavy AU, but please don't let that stop you from giving this a read. This may be the first of a series, beginning at the rebellion.
1. Prologue: The Eyrie

**I am going back through this story and making some changes to make it flow a bit better, and also try to write myself out of the corner I trapped myself in. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Ned Stark had a dream. Ice and fire surrounded him in every direction. Chaotic and primal, it seemed like an animal. Blurry distorted faces shouted at him. They screamed over each other trying to tell him a number of things it seemed. Nothing could be discerned from the turmoil. The vision shifted. Ravens, lions, dogs, fish, horses, bears, flowers, stags, snakes, and even trees seemed to surround Ned on all sides. Disconnected and confusing. Suddenly, Ned was staring at a massive wolf, stoic and intimidating. It looked back at him. There was a pause that seemed to last millennia, then the wolf did something Ned never would have expected. The wolf bowed. Ned felt something underneath him now, and he was compelled to sit down. Eddard Stark looked down upon his subjects, surveying his surroundings. He was surprised to see a dragon among them. The incredible creature bowed the lowest it seemed. The shock ended the vision and Ned awoke.

A cold sweat chilled the boy to his bones. He quickly threw off his bed coverings and quietly made his way to the small godswood in the castle. There, in the presence of the old gods, young Eddard Stark found rest as he fell into a peaceful dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **This prologue is set during Ned's fostering at the Eyrie. Robert is there, but not really integral to this prologue.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Tourney at Harrenhal

**Hello all. I want to make it clear that this rewrite will be long and slow going. The update schedule for this schedule is** **nonexistent. When I have finished a chapter and I am happy with it, I will update this story. Frankly, that's the way it'll be for all of my stories on this site now. School has to remain the utmost priority underneath devotion to God, so this all goes to the back burner. I can't and will not make any promises. I want to continue this story, but it's not easy.**

 **If you can't stand to wait for months on end, or even an entire year, please read other stories. I love this site. There are hundreds of thousands of incredible stories waiting to be read. If you are willing to stick it out for me, I wish you good luck and I thank you. I will try.**

 **Thank You,**

 **The K1D**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Tourney at Harrenhal**

Eddard Stark, a young man of 16 namedays, and his best friend, Robert Baratheon, a man of 17 namedays. The pair was a force to be reckoned with according to even some of the most skilled Vale Knights. That early spring, King Aerys Targaryen had decided to invite all the Seven Kingdoms to a tourney in honor of the birth of his second son, Viserys. House Whent would be hosting the tourney on behalf of Royal family. The journey to Harrenhal was something of an adventure for Ned. He had never been quite this far south before. Robert Baratheon was riding at Ned's side, joking and jeering, trying to get Ned to break a smile. It worked, and Ned relaxed and laughed with his friend.

* * *

A fortnight after they set out from the Vale, the party of Lord Jon Arryn arrived at Harrenhal. They set up camp just north of the castle's ruined gates. They were among some of the first to arrive. The Riverlords, of course, had arrived earlier than they had, but they were joined by other lords and their parties very quickly over the next few days. The Lannisters arrived 3 days after House Arryn's party. The Targaryen Royal party was the last to arrive, and, of course, a feast was thrown in their honor. King Aerys announced the beginning of the tourney at Harrenhal and that it would be the greatest tourney in history and last for half of the spring. And so, the tourney did begin.

"What do you think, Ned? Should I enter the joust?" Robert nudged his friend after they got their breakfast the first official day of the tourney.

"It doesn't matter what I think, Robert. If you feel so compelled to, no matter what I tell you, you'll enter anyways." Ned sighed.

"Ha-ha!" Robert guffawed, "Come off it, Ned. Of course it matters what you think. You're my friend, not a servant"

"My father has never liked tourneys, Robert. If you're going to wield true steel against an opponent, then your end goal should be to kill him. To play with steel is to gamble with death. War is no game. Not for the men fighting it. Lord Arryn would agree, I think." Ned said.

"What hypocrites, I say. Who was that encouraged us to practice with our steel in the first place?" Robert queried seriously.

"That's different, Robert. If you want to enter the joust or the melee, then be my guest. I'm not going to stop you, Robert, but do not expect me to join you." Ned was getting tired of this back and forth.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Ned! If you entered I'd never stand a chance." Robert grinned ear to ear at Ned before he turned away to register.

Ned shook his head and went back to his tent. He laid down on his cot and closed his eyes for a nap. Ned was awoken by Ser Yohn Royce, who had served Jon Arryn as a page and squire before being knighted.

"Ser Royce, it is good to see you. I see you caught up with us finally." Ned nodded to the man a few namedays older than him.

"And you, Eddard. I got word that a young Lady Lyanna Stark is searching for her elder brother. I thought you'd appreciate some notice." Ser Royce nodded back to his lord's charge.

"Thank you, Ser Royce. I will meet her very quickly." Ned straightened himself up a bit and exited his tent.

"Ned!" A voice called from behind him.

Ned turned around soon enough to see a young woman fling herself into his arms. "It's good to see you too, Lyanna." Ned looked at his little sister. She had grown significantly since he last saw her. "I was about to go to find you and father, but I suppose you beat me to it."

"Brandon's here, too. Father wants him to meet his betrothed, Lord Hoster Tully's oldest daughter." Lyanna said dourly.

"Oh. You sound less than pleased about this." Ned knew his sister was unhappy about something.

Lyanna frowned, "Father wants me to marry as well."

"Who?" Ned asked.

"He hasn't decided for certain yet, but he is leaning towards a betrothal to your friend, Robert." Lyanna's face turned to anger.

"What have you heard, Lyanna?" Ned asked, "Some of it may not be true."

"Don't you dare try to defend him, Ned! Everyone knows he already has a bastard daughter in the Vale." Lyanna was working herself up.

Ned nodded solemnly, "You're right. He has a daughter. It is a stain on his honor, but that does not mean that he has none. He has asked me of my childhood at Winterfell often, and most of the stories he likes to hear are about you." Lyanna stayed silent as Ned continued, "He was most impressed when I told him about the time you broke Brandon's practice sword after sparing to settle the argument over who got which horse."

"So he wants the she-wolf, then?" Ned nodded, "That's just what he'll get. I will not be wed off to Robert Baratheon, or any other man for that matter."

Lyanna led Ned to the Stark camp, where Lord Rickard Stark awaited his second son. A small reunion was had before Lord Stark took his progeny into his tent to discuss important family matters. Apparently, after thinking on the subject for quite some time, Lyanna's betrothal to Robert Baratheon would be announced at the beginning of the jousting tournament. Brandon was going to wed Catelyn Tully in Winterfell's godswood. The two would leave the tourney for Winterfell and marry upon their arrival. Ned was unattached and available and would remain so. Ned's task was to find himself a politically strong woman of the south to marry. Benjen would be married to a northern bride to appease the Stark banner men and vassals. Lyanna was not happy, but she suffered in silence. Ned merely nodded to his father solemnly. Brandon was apparently helping his betrothed pack for their departure. The Starks would be spread thin, it seemed. That could prove dangerous.

* * *

The day of the joust arrived. King Aerys gave some royal announcements, before turning to his Wardens for any possible announcements from them. That was the moment when Lord Rickard Stark stood. The crowd was silent.

"I would like to announce the betrothal of my only daughter, Lady Lyanna Stark to the Lord of Storm's End, Robert Baratheon." His voice was powerful.

"And with that, let the tournament begin!" Shouted Aerys, his voice sounding much smaller than his Warden of the North had.

Several hedge knights dismounted each other before soon enough Robert Baratheon had his turn against the heir of Ravenwood. Robert received a favor from Lyanna as was expected and rode against his opponent. After two passes, the heir of Ravenwood fell to the ground, the wind knocked out of him. A number of knights from the Westerlands and the Reach came up against each other in the following rounds. Ser Barristan Selmy faced young Ser Gregor Clegane. The young man was dismounted on their first pass. Prince Rhaegar Targaryen faced the youngest member of the kingsguard, Ser Jaime Lannister. It almost seemed like it would be close, but the young lion was knocked flat-out by his crown prince on the first pass. The jousting continued like this for hours before the knights retired so they could rest up for the next day, when the second round of jousts would take place and the melee would begin. That night there was to be a banquet and feast for those in attendance.

* * *

"What are you going to wear then, Ned? Will you forgo your black tunic for something more colorful?" Robert loved to tease his friend.

"I will not embarrass myself and dress in colors seen only in stories of giant birds of paradise in the Summer Isles, Robert. You may do as you please yourself, but I will be maintaining my dignity." Ned lifted his head as he fastened his breeches.

"I see. You must be going for the 'my muscles are too large for these clothes' approach." Robert guffawed at his jab.

"As you say, Robert; although, I could never compete with you in that regard." Ned grinned back at his friend.

"True enough, Ned." Robert chuckled, "At least wear something other than black. Honestly I'd settle for gray."

"You don't wish to dance with a man clad in all black?" Ned questioned mockingly.

"I give up, Ned. I'll see you there." Robert turned and exited Ned's tent.

Ned shrugged and put on a tight black undergarment. Ned was about to leave, but turned back and put on a dark gray open doublet. He walked out of his tent and made his way to the banquet. Ned arrived at the yard just in time for King Aerys to stand and make some arbitrary announcements. Ned took his seat at Robert's side, his sister sat on Robert's left. Robert grinned, but restrained himself from saying anything, which Ned appreciated. The lord of House Stark, Ned's father Rickard, was seated in between Lord Tully and Lord Arryn. Only Prince Rhaegar and a selection of the small council were seated close to King Aerys at the head of the high table, where the Wardens and great lords in attendance were sat. Lesser lords and landed knights were seated at other smaller tables throughout the room. A light first course went by quickly; unfortunately, it also opened up the floodgates for conversation. Lords and ladies from all corners of the Seven Kingdoms began yammering to no end; fueling their foolishness with wine and other drink.

Ned sighed as his friend down his first cup, "Robert, if you want to impress my sister, please restrain yourself from drinking. She hates drunks." Ned whispered.

"Ha! I hear you, Ned. I shall attempt to resist my cup, although I can never promise I shall stay sober." Robert grinned at Ned.

The king made a beckoning motion, and a small troupe of minstrels entered into the middle of the yard and bowed, "Your highness, do you wish for us to begin the night's festivities with a song of your illustrious house?" The leader of the troupe asked the king.

Aerys smirked, "Naturally."

The men bowed and took their place at the left of high table. They set up quickly and began to play a song in celebration of King Jaehaerys the Wise. It was a jovial tune, a natural song for kicking off the banquet for dancing. Robert laughed good-naturedly and teased Ned some as he drank from a new goblet filled with water, trying to abide by his friend's request. When Robert saw that his friend was eyeing Ashara Dayne, he grinned mischievously to himself. Ned never saw it coming. Without warning, Robert shoved Ned towards Ashara Dayne. He winked at the Dornish beauty who grinned knowingly back at Robert before whisking Ned away into the fray of the dance. The quick pace of the song lent itself to a partner switch about halfway, so Ned soon found himself holding the waist of Cersei Lannister, the daughter of Lord Tywin Lannister, otherwise known as the Old Lion of Casterly Rock. Ned immediately stiffened, but managed to keep in pace with the rest of the dance. As the song continued to progress Ned started to relax some, and found that he was actually enjoying himself. His partner noticed his change in posture.

"Are you not still nervous, milord?" Cersei asked Ned, with an undetectable glint in her eye.

Ned raised an eyebrow at her, "I'm of the North, my lady. Of course I'm nervous in your presence. Your beauty is already legend across all seven kingdoms. Though I must say, the tales are far too unkind."

Cersei smiled, "I was not aware Northerners were all this charming."

Ned laughed, "Most aren't, my lady. We like to pride ourselves on our blunt honesty, rather than flowery language. I believe there is a happy medium."

Now she laughed, "Well, I am glad you've found it then! You're certainly more entertaining than most other nobles present."

Ned was about to say something but was interrupted by applause from the assembled lords and ladies who had watched the dancing. He sighed to himself, but smiled again.

"It has been an honor and a pleasure to entertain you, Lady Cersei." Ned kissed her hand, unknowingly causing the young woman to blush lightly.

"The pleasure was mine, Lord Stark." Cersei smiled brightly at Ned before returning to her seat next to her esteemed father.

Ned also returned to his own seat, where Robert was waiting to talk his ear off.

"Ned, you just danced with Tywin Lannister's daughter. Do you have any idea what that even means?" Robert was shocked.

Ned looked at his friend, "Do you?"

"Well, no. But that is not an insignificant thing, Ned." Robert admitted.

"Why are you talking all political now, Robert? You hate politics and court intrigue."

Robert sighed, "I do, but with the closing of this tourney, I will have to take my place as Lord of Storm's End. Jon would never forgive me if I allow my house to fall into disarray and the Stormlands with it."

"You're finally taking your responsibilities seriously?" Ned asked.

"Yes. I am, despite how tedious and boring it undeniably will be." Robert sighed.

Ned chuckled at that. He and his friend sat and ate, talking lightly all the while. Their conversations were only periodically interrupted when one or both of them wished to dance. Robert, in his attempt to prove himself to Lyanna, stayed by her side the entire night; he danced with her, talked to her, and most importantly, he listened to her. That was particularly difficult for Robert, as Lyanna was not entirely kindhearted in her teasing, but to Ned's surprise Robert kept a relatively cool head. That was likely because he hadn't been drowning himself in wine. Ned returned to dancing a few times, and danced with a number of young ladies and daughters of lords, but not Cersei Lannister. Ned searched for her with his eyes, but he could not find her. Finally, during the last song Ned locked eyes with the golden beauty he had danced with. He tried to ask her to come and dance with him again with his eyes, but her eyes were filled with a glad melancholy. Ned understood and nodded his head, never breaking eye contact. She apologized with her eyes, and Ned forgave her. The song ended, and Ned returned to his seat. Ned was quiet for the rest of the night.

* * *

Ned woke up from a nightmare filled with ice, fire, lions, wolves, and dragons. He was covered in a cold sweat. He raked his brain for what it could possibly have meant, but the memory of the dream faded more rapidly the more he thought about it. Ned groaned with frustration as he fell back onto his canvas bed.

The jousts resumed that morning. Robert was put against Sir Barristan Selmy of the Kingsguard. The crowd all knew that Robert hardly stood a chance. To everyone's surprise however, he shouldered 3 direct hits from his opponent, nearly unhorsing the Kingsguard on one pass, but luck soon left him and Robert Baratheon was unhorsed on the 5th pass. Selmy shook Robert's hand after helping him back on his feet, nodded to the young lord respectfully. Robert's squire took his horse back to the stables as another young boy aided Robert in removing his armor. Ned went back to talk with his friend as the next match went on. Prince Rhaegar was jousting against an unknown challenger from Pentos.

Robert looked up and saw Ned, "Come to comfort me, Ned?"

"No." Ned replied bluntly, "Your opponent is more than 15 namedays your senior, and he's a member of the Kingsguard. To hold your own against and even nearly unseat him is an impressive feat, Robert. Don't sell yourself short. You did well."

Robert sighed, "You're right; as always, Ned," Robert grinned, "I suppose now I'm free to participate in the melee."

Ned frowned, "Robert, no. Men die in the melee. Your younger brothers and the Stormlands need you and your leadership. No one will think any less of you if you take it easy for the rest of the tourney."

"How would you have me to prove to your wolf-blooded sister that I am worthy of being her husband, then?" Robert growled, his temper rising.

"Lyanna will never be impressed by prowess in combat, or charisma in conversation, or hardly anything at all, Robert. If you want her, you'll have to deal with her until she realizes she can't affect you. That's when you have her." Ned sighed, "And unfortunately for you, she has already decided that she dislikes you. It's an upward battle from there, Robert."

"The wolf will not be tamed, then." Robert sat down, clearly exhausted from the past few days.

"My father has been trying for Lyanna's whole life. She's as stubborn as a mule, my friend." Ned chuckled sadly, "Get some rest, Robert. There'll be another feast and dance tonight, too." Robert nodded, as Ned returned to the stands.

* * *

The final joust of the tournament would occur the next day in the late afternoon. The Crown Prince Rhaegar Targaryen would ride against Ser Barristan Selmy of the Kingsguard. The melee would conclude in the morning before the joust. Prince Oberyn Martell and The Sword of the Morning, Ser Arthur Dayne of the Kingsguard would face off against The Red Priest of Bravos and his enslaved Yi-Ti soldier in the melee's final round.

The feast that night wasn't all that eventful. Lords and heirs danced with ladies young and old. The king drank and scowled. Prince Rhaegar looked at his father with disdain. Jon Arryn, Rickard Stark, and Hoster Tully talked among themselves, about what Ned couldn't be sure, though he had his suspicions. The older men were Wardens of three powerful kingdoms. Alliances would be a worthy investment, especially given their king's unstable state of mind. The Mad King was notorious for his unpredictability. It was his small council and his son, Rhaegar, who kept the Seven Kingdoms stable for now, but it would not last. Ned knew that for certain, and many lords understood that. Before long, Ned would find himself with a wife of his own, he thought. The feast ended and Ned once again returned to his tent and bed.

* * *

As Ned drifted to sleep, he felt himself leaving his body.

 _His spirit was whisked away by the wind, blowing him northwards. Ned flew beyond the wall into the far-north and the Lands of Always-Winter. Structures he couldn't imagine even in his highest flights of fancy appeared before and below him. Spires of ice and bone pierced the heavens, threatening to tear it asunder. Suddenly, a force pushed Ned down from the safety of the sky to the snow-covered surface. Ned saw an army of 10-foot tall masses of ice. Ned could see them slowly contract, shrinking but not melting. The forms started to resemble humanoid silhouettes. Then, the ice below him began to shudder and quake. A dark and cold shadow collided with the frozen barrier apparently holding it back. Disturbed and frightened to his core, Ned is again ripped away by some invisible force. The world spun around Ned at dizzying speeds until it came to an abrupt stop. Ned found himself hovering over the volcanic ruins of Old Valyria. The force pushed Ned into the largest of the volcanoes. On a ledge of hardened magma, Ned saw what could be only described as dragon eggs. Ned placed his spectral hand upon one of them. Somehow, he could detect a faint heartbeat within. A small voice in the back of his mind whispered to Ned,_ "Fire and Blood, Stark. Those are your words, just as they are mine. The Starks and Targaryens are linked in a very special way, by a bond stronger even than blood. Baratheon and Lannister cannot sit upon the Iron Throne. Their reign would bring an end to the known world, Lord Stark. You'll know what to do." _Before Ned had even the smallest chance to respond, his spirit was catapulted back into his waking body._

"AAAAHHH!" Was the first thing that ripped from Ned's lungs as he awoke from his latest and most vivid vision, eyes wide open.

"My lord!" A Valeman, asked, peeking into Ned's tent.

Ned ceased his vocalizing, "Are you alright, Eddard?" Ned nodded. "You gave half our camp a bit of a fright, my boy." He started chuckling, "Rest. You seem to need it."

Ned only nodded again, yawning before collapsing back into his furs, blankets, and canvas.

* * *

Ned slept through the morning, entirely missing the conclusion of the melee. Robert enjoyed regaling to Ned the method in which the Sword of the Morning and his partner, Oberyn Martell, dispatched the crazed zealot and his slave. He also described the Red Priest's brutal execution for bringing his slave onto the lands of Westeros. Ned agreed the justice had been properly dealt out. The two friends decided to see to a practice round or two as the stable boys, housemaids, and other servants prepared for the final joust of the tourney.

Robert and Ned ended up testing and swinging at each other for far longer than they intended. Soon enough, the pair had drawn a small crowd of lordlings and some of the stable boys who should've been setting up. Ned ignored the added attention and focused on Robert. He started to prod his friend's defenses, testing for weak spots. Robert seemed to have been out of practice, but still top notch in his defense. Save for one little mistake. Robert let his feet cross each other. Ned spotted the mistake immediately and used it. Ned swung low, and Robert tripped over his own leg to avoid the blunted practice sword from painfully whacking his leg. Robert finished flat on his ass. The temperamental Storm-lord conceded his defeat and dismissed himself to get ready for the final joust and then dinner after. Ned knew he needed to allow his friend to cool off.

* * *

It was time for the final joust of the tourney. Robert seemed to be in a better mood when Ned took his seat next to him. Ned could smell the wine on him with a sigh of disappointment. He refrained from saying anything. He had humiliated his friend. Robert's method for dealing with his wounded ego this time was far safer than taking a barmaid where she stood. Something the Robert had done multiple times while they had stayed at the Eyrie.

Ned turned his attention to the men preparing to joust. Prince Rhaegar Targaryen would be facing down one of his father's own kingsguard, the legendary Barristan Selmy. It would be a difficult match for both men, Ned thought. The seemed to be the consensus to most of the spectators. Rhaegar was in his blackened, ruby studded steel armor. He had his intimidating helmet on as well. Dragon's wings sprouting from the side and the necks of the three-headed dragon arching, ready to strike. His worthy opponent, Ser Barristan the Bold White Knight, was armored in his white gold plated armor. The man looked to be the perfect example of what it was to be a knight of the Kingsguard. All present knew that was exactly the case. The men nodded to each other respectfully, awaiting the signal to begin the bout. The air was pregnant with anticipation, as it seemed that everyone was collectively holding their breath. An age passed before the horn was blown to begin the joust. It resounded with an almost deafening sound. In any other situation one would think that a battle had just begun. Before Ned could recover from the surprise, the men were already charging at each other. They clashed with an impossible crack. Ned blinked as the loser was thrown from his mount with immense force. The victor removed his helm, revealing his silver blonde hair. His opponent was helped to his feet carefully as he strode to claim his prize. He took the crown of blue winter roses and rode past several anxious women and young ladies. His violet eyes connected with Lyanna Stark's eyes of blue and gray. Prince Rhaegar crowned her as his Queen of Love & Beauty.

Elia Martell, the Prince's wife and the mother of his daughter and his heir, watched in a knowing silence. The rest of the audience, however; they were scandalized. Robert had turned a shade of red which Ned had never even thought possible. Lyanna was speechless; what could be said, after all. There was an uproar, of course. But that was quickly silenced by the king when he commanded that all present would leave for their homes by dawn the next morning.

* * *

Ned returned to his tent in absolute silence. He packed all his things quickly. There wasn't very much in the first place, being only the second son, Ned would inherit very little. Not that Ned cared. He was content. Benjen stood to inherit even less than he did, after all. Ned's thoughts returned to the event he had just played witness to. Ned could feel his heart fill with dread and despair and a deep and profound sadness. It would define him for the rest of his life. Harrenhal would be a permanent scar on his very soul. He knew that he would never be the same. Nothing would be the same. The world had changed that day. Everything was going to be different now.

* * *

 **Review if you feel so compelled to. It is** **appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 2: Plans at Riverrun

**Hello, again. Before you jump into Chapter 2, I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far.**

 **So, thanks! I really hope you like this chapter. It's a bit longer than the last one.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Plans at Riverrun**

When Ned awoke, he found himself in the maesters' tent. He looked to his left and saw a small cup filled with something. He couldn't tell what it was in the dim candlelight. He picked it up, sniffed it, and drank. It was water. Ned knew he was being a little too suspicious, he was in the maesters' tent, Stark banners were draped on each wall, and there was a bearskin rug with the Direwolf sigil on it at the foot of the cot where he lay. Then, a man came into the tent. Ned immediately saw the chain and nodded to the man.

"How are you feeling, my lord?" asked the maester.

Ned cleared his throat, "My neck feels a little stiff and my legs and arms are sore, but that's common when you exhaust yourself in combat."

The maester smiled, "I'm glad that you spent more time learning with your maester Walys than your brother did. My condolences for his and your father's deaths."

"Thank you. If there is nothing else you need to attend to, then I wish to return to command of my men." Ned firmly, and respectfully told the man.

"Proceed, my lord, but do take care of yourself. I don't wish for us to become _too_ familiar with each other." He bowed and went to his desk to prepare linens for treating the other, more severely injured.

Ned exited the tent and found the commanders of his army sitting at a fire and eating a roasted boar. They were making light fun with each other, but still an air of seriousness hung over them. Robert's death was a deep blow to them all. Their opponents, however, were far worse off.

Prince Rhaegar was dead, so they were lacking in a unifying figurehead. He was beckon of hope for those loyal to the Crown, but now, his father would remain King until his death. Even worse than that, their enemies' leader had been killed, and with his death Robert Baratheon became a martyr, inspiring loyalty, courage, ferocity, and boldness into the men he left behind. Many of the survivors on the royal side had deserted and surrendered themselves to the rebels as prisoners each morning since the battle.

Ned quietly sat down amongst his commanders, Jon Arryn, Hoster Tully, Roose Bolton, Rickard Karstark, Jason Mallister, Gregor Forrester, and Stannis Baratheon, Robert's little brother. He carved himself a slice of boar, poured his own ale, and ate with them. The 7 men ceased their conversations, and finished their breakfasts with their new leader. Then, as if compelled by the gods, they all stood up together and put their left hands over the fire.

In unison they put their rights hands on each other's shoulders and spoke, "Ours is the Fury." Then, the 7 men spoke to Ned; "We swear the fealty of our houses to you Eddard Stark, our captain. Our King." Ned nodded and said, "I accept your oaths and will hold you to your words."

They all stepped back from the fire and realized that the boar was gone. Quiet nods were exchanged, and the commanders went back to gather their men for new orders from their new king.

Ned returned to his tent where he found a young squire waiting for him. The boy was dressed in a Lannister tunic, with a scroll in his hand. The boy looked nervous, and a bit ragged, as if he had been running and without food for a few days.

The boy bowed his head; "Lord Tywin Lannister has sent this message to you. He wishes to discuss plans for the future of Westeros with you. I am Reynard Hill, Lord Tywin's personal messenger. Please allow me to be of service to you."

"Thank you, Reynard. I will read Lord Tywin's message, and write my response swiftly. You will take my response back to Lord Tywin, and then you will tell him where I wish to meet for our discussion. The Twins. Do you understand?" Ned asked the boy, who nodded. "Good. You will not tell any other, and tell him only that location." The boy nodded again and sat on a log just outside of Ned's tent.

Ned read Tywin's message,

 _Lord Eddard Stark,_

 _I have recently received word of Robert Baratheon's death, you have my condolences, but there are important matters to discuss. I am planning to sack King's Landing under the guise of aiding against a violent assault from your armies. I can proceed with this plan whenever you wish, but my aid comes with a price. With Robert's death, you are the new choice for King. I know that your brother Brandon was betrothed to Lord Tully's eldest daughter, and that you left before she could be forced onto you. I am very glad that your marital status is still free, and you should be, too. It is a great political tool. The price my aid in taking the Iron Throne is your marriage to my daughter, Cersei. You can marry your brother Benjen to the Tully girl, cementing House Tully as allies, and also gain House Lannister. That's two very powerful allies gained with careful political action. Of course, you will gain more than that from me once you are king. Now, I am prepared to meet with you to discuss further plans, but you are to bring only 4 men to accompany you. I will do likewise. This is a test of trust, should you fail it, I shall be a far more difficult person to reason with. Your honorable reputation continues to precede you, Lord Stark, I hope you keep it that way._

 _Tywin Lannister_ _,_ _Lord of Casterly Rock, Lord Paramount of the Westerlands, Warden of the West, Hand of the King._

Ned pondered the Old Lion's words for several minutes. He raised good points, albeit slightly one-sided ones, but still sound politics. That was a field that Ned struggled in, but time with Robert had helped Ned become more diplomatic and he was learning. Ned thought about Tywin's loyalties, about his past, and Ned thought about Tywin's enemies. After an hour of thought, Ned came to the conclusion that their true meeting place should be a little more secure for his sake. Riverrun was about halfway between them, so that was where they would meet.

Ned wrote his letter to the Old Lion.

 _Lord Tywin Lannister,_

 _Thank you for your offer. It has come at a most opportune time. The small amount of advice that you provided me in your letter is proof by itself that you are a clever and intelligent man. I will consider your words carefully. As for the Sacking of Kings Landing, I don't think we should discuss it through letters and errand boys. I have thought of a more or less neutral ground for us to discuss our plans in more detail. I gave a false location to your errand boy. If he tells you any location other than the Twins, then he is lying to you. Do with that whatever you will. But the true location of our meeting will be Riverrun. Our place of meeting is non-negotiable. I look forward to meeting with you, Lord Tywin. You, too, have a reputation; let's hope neither of us faces either side of it._

 _Eddard Stark,_ _Lord of Winterfell, Lord Paramount of the North, Warden of the North._

Ned sealed the letter and exited his tent. His neck was sore from reading and writing on a decorative shield. Reynard was still sitting outside on the log, waiting for Ned to finish. He was barely still awake. Ned coughed loudly, and Reynard shot up to attention.

Ned looked at the boy, "Do you know how to ride?"

"Yes, but Lord Tywin wanted me on foot to keep a lower profile, my Lord." Reynard responded.

"Smart man. Well, I want this message to reach Lord Tywin as quickly as possible, so please tell him that I sent you post haste." Ned chuckled a little. He whistled and a dark brown horse came over, "This is Festus, he is a gift to Lord Tywin, but for now, he is your loyal steed."

The boy looked speechless, "Th, thank. Thank you, my lord. I will take care of him as best I can. And I will get your message to Lord Tywin in a fortnight."

Ned smiled at the boy, "Off you go, then. Do try to ride quietly."

Reynard Hill never looked happier as he took off back to his lord.

* * *

A fortnight had almost passed since Ned sent his message. Ned had sent 4 of his commanders to continue the war in combat while the men were still eager to fight. He left two in camp with their men to manage the new prisoners, Rickard Karstark and Jason Mallister. Ned set out to Riverrun with Hoster Tully, whose home they were headed towards, Howland Reed, and 2 of Howland's Crannogmen.

Ned and his party made fast work of the road to Riverrun, arriving in merely three days. Tywin Lannister had set up camp outside of Riverrun, awaiting the arrival of his hosts. Ned was a little surprised, but glad that the planning and negotiation could take place quickly. Ned had brought Hoster Tully not only because they were using his home, but also because he was more experienced in politics and other fields that Ned disliked.

As Ned dismounted a familiar person, "Good Morning, my lord," greeted him, "Lord Tywin was very appreciative of your gift. He has made Festus my official messenger's steed."

"I am glad, Reynard. Please tell your lord that we are inviting him into the castle for our discussion." Ned went to wait at the gate after sending Reynard to fetch Tywin.

Tywin brought one very big man with him to the gate. Ned looked up at the towering man, and immediately knew whom the intimidating man was. Ser Gregor Clegane, the Mountain.

"Please, allow me to introduce to you, Ser Gregor Clegane. He insisted that I let him accompany me in the castle. I am glad that you honored our conditions, Lord Stark. Please take one of your men with you as well." Tywin Lannister said with a calm, but powerful voice.

Ned nodded, and motioned for Hoster Tully to join him. Howland nodded, understanding the situation, and disappeared with his Crannogmen, waiting for Ned to return with new commands. The 4 men entered Riverrun, and Hoster Tully led them into a room where the discussion could safely take place.

"Thank you for letting us all into your home, Lord Tully." Tywin said, thus beginning the discussion.

"It is my pleasure, Lord Lannister, to host the Hand of the King. Lord Stark and I talked among ourselves on the road here, and I say that I agree with your advice on my daughter's betrothal, but not your sentiment." Hoster Tully was a bold man, but still a very respectful one.

Tywin nodded, "Sentiment can be a great political weakness, when poorly judged and placed."

Ned interrupted, "Pardon me, but there are other matters to discuss as well, my lords. The Sacking of Kings Landing will require great planning."

"Most of which I have already taken care of, Lord Stark." The Old Lion remarked, "I understand that you have already dealt with the Mad King's 1st heir. What do you wish to do with his family?"

"His brother is hardly more than a babe, as are his children. His mother is with child, and his wife is nursing their son. I hold no love for Rhaegar Targaryen, but his family is innocent of his and his father's crimes. I say send them out of harm's way and offer them protection in the future." Ned never agreed with Robert's deep-seated hatred for the Targarians, he would sometimes remind Robert that he himself was a descendent of that house which he so despised.

"Your political reputation does not do you justice, Lord Stark. Many are under the impression that you are a warrior, not a tactician and thinker. They see you as a lesser version of your brother. Wild and brash." Tywin looked at the young man before him, "We'll soon change that."

"Thank you, Lord Lannister." Ned looked back at the Old Lion, "Now, I ask you, how will you convince the king to open the gates to you?"

The Old Lion nearly smiled… nearly, "All you have to do is March on Kings Landing in 5 days time. My forces will be just about finished with entering the gates as you arrive. I will send men out to meet you in combat, as far as the king will know. These men will really come to you to say this, 'The city is yours.' With our combined forces, we will overwhelm the city and you will bring the king to justice."

"And the only reward that you ask is a marriage between me and your daughter?" Ned asked, suspecting that another catch was at play.

Tywin sighed, "No. My son is a stubborn boy. The Mad King forced me to let him become a knight of the kingsguard, and Jamie's overwhelming since of duty wouldn't let him decline it." Despite the Old Lion's displeasure with his son, Tywin could work the situation to his advantage, "However, there is an important piece in your court that I wish to gain. I know that I cannot maintain my position as Hand of the King during your reign, but you will still feel my presence in my son as Lord Commander of the Kingsguard."

"I understand, Lord Lannister." Ned knew that without Tywin's army on his side the royalists would win, "You have my word that your son will be Lord Commander of the Kingsguard." Ned shook Tywin's hand, sealing their meeting and bringing it to a close.

Tywin exited first with the Mountain. He took his 4 men back to Casterly Rock to call his banners. Ned and Hoster Tully left to meet back with Howland and his Crannogmen outside of Riverrun. Ned told Howland to send his men ahead of them as they headed to their rendezvous point with their armies. Ned had instructed Lords Mallister and Karstark to meet there a day earlier, after the prisoners were reorganized and deposited. The journey to their rendezvous point was 4 days long. They would march to Kings Landing the following day. The men grew restless. They knew that the war was soon coming to a close.

* * *

 **A/N Next is the climatic Sacking of Kings Landing. There will be blood. And after that... a trip to the Red Mountains.**

 **08/14/16**

 **OK. I've noticed that many of you are unhappy with Tywin's last request. Accusing me of mischaracterizing Tywin Lannister.** **I do have a bit of reasoning behind it. Lord Commander of the Kingsguard is a very important and powerful political role.** **Please, trust me on this. I believe that it'll work. If you disagree in the next chapter then you don't have to continue reading this story. I do love your readership, but I don't want to torture anyone with my brand of storytelling.**

 **08/16/16**

 **Lyanna, and how appropriate a name, do you know where the Tower of Joy is located? No? Okay, I'll tell you. It's in the Red Mountains of Dorne. I apologize for singling you out, but I don't want you to be misinformed.**

 **Sorry about that, everyone. I try not to be a jerk... I can only hope that I'm successful most days.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Sacking of Kings Landing

**Here it is, Chapter 3. This one's even longer than the last. Hope you like it.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Sacking of Kings Landing**

Aerys Targaryen was a suspicious man. The Mad King, they called him. They were all traitors, the lot of them. Who were they to question their King? He was a god among dogs, a beacon of divinity. Even his own son wished to overthrow him, and he still hadn't returned from the Riverlands with the Baratheon lord's head. This only infuriated the Mad King even more. His own flesh and blood had betrayed him. He probably joined forces with that rebel and his Stark bitch. Unfortunately, he had ordered his wife and second son to Dragonstone, so he had no one but the poor subjects of Kings Landing to torture. He was still hearing the whispers; they clouded his thoughts with threats of death and destruction, schemes and plots, and other confusing and disconnected bits of information. The only clear message was the one that they been saying since the beginning.

"Burn them all." The Mad King repeated the words that he had been hearing for most of his long, sad life. "Burn them all." He said, "BURN THEM ALL!" He cackled like the madman they all accused him of being. For hours he giggled and snickered, whooped and hollered, snorted and chortled, fractured and convulsed, all the while screaming, "BURN THEM ALL! BURN THEM ALL! HAAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAAA!"

* * *

Ned woke up after another nightmare. The stories that he had been told as a child seem too far away, but almost every night it was as if he was living them himself. Ned quickly shook it off and exited his tent. Robert's former squire, Rodrik Sheerface, was standing outside waiting for Ned. The boy had recently passed his 15th nameday. He was a strong lad, but a reserved one. It had served him well as Robert's squire, since Robert had enjoyed talking. Stannis had taken the boy under his wing after the Trident. He already had a squire, but he was still able to find good tasks for Rodrik to keep busy with.

"How can I help you, Rodrik?" Ned asked him.

"Lord Stannis told me to ask you if I could be made a knight. He said that he was impressed with my sense of duty and cheerful service, and that he'd like to have me fight by his side." Rodrik told Ned, looking a little timid.

Ned thought for a moment, "Well, if Lord Stannis is impressed, then you have certainly gone above the call of duty as a squire. Before I give you an answer, however, I must discuss this with Lord Stannis and my other commanders."

Rodrik nodded, "I understand."

"Thank you, Rodrik. Now, go and make sure the horses are ready. We ride out within the hour."

"Yes, of course." The boy was off, excited about the prospect of becoming a knight.

It was still well before dawn, but on days like this one, morning came far more swiftly than expected. Ned quickly met with his commanders, soundly solidifying their plan of action. The was miraculously time to discuss the knighting of several squires who had lost their mentors, and Ned was surprised to see no objects to any of them. They broke the meeting, gathered their men, and Ned called out the squires who had been discussed.

"Rodrik Sheerface, Walder Frey, Jon Mormont, Lionel Cuy, and Duncan Karstark. Step forward!" Ned ordered firmly. "Give me your oaths as sworn swords, and you will be knights of my army."

"I offer my services Lord Stark. I will shield your back and keep your counsel and give my life for yours if need be. I swear it by the Old Gods and the New." They all gave their oaths.

"And I vow that you shall always have a place by my hearth, and meat and mead at my table. And I pledge to ask no service of you that might bring you dishonor. I swear it by the Old Gods and the New. Arise, knights of the Quiet Wolf." Ned surveyed this set of young men, "Serve by the sides of your houses' lords, but when I called you to my side, I will need you there."

The 5 newly christened knights returned to their places in the ranks as Ned mounted his horse. Before they set out for their ultimate destination, Ned gave them all a speech.

"All of you men of the Seven Kingdoms. Today marks the beginning of a new era. An era of justice!" The men cheered, "An era of righteousness!" Another cheer, "An era of untold discoveries! Today is the end of the fears that used to grip us so tightly. Today is our new beginning. TODAY IS OUR DAY!" The loudest cheer yet. "Ride with me! We go to take Kings Landing, and I hear they have an imposter sitting on the throne! Let's see how long it lasts." And with that speech, as the sun emerged from the horizon behind them, they rode for their final destination. Kings Landing.

* * *

Tywin Lannister was at the gates of Kings Landing. The guards had almost leaped for joy at the sight of the Old Lion. They quickly opened the gates for the Lannister forces to enter. Tywin sent ten of his men to relieve the guards. They eagerly thanked the Hand of the King and left to their wives. Suddenly, the warning horn was blown. An enemy force had been spotted. It was the rebels. Lord Lannister quickly sent 200 men to rout the idiotic rebels. With the Lannister force here, they could easily reinforce the city and stop the rebels from razing the city. One lookout, however, saw something that he could not believe. The 200 hundred Lannister men were joining the ranks of the rebel army; and now they were charging towards the gate, which was still being held open by Lannister men.

The man shouted at the top of his lungs, "TRAITORS! TRAITORS IN THE CITY! TRAITORS AT THE GATE! TRAI—" His warnings were cut short by an arrow that now stuck through his neck. Another arrow made its mark in his right eye. The lookout dropped from his watchtower, crashing into a vendor's cart of cabbages.

"Aah! My cabbages!" Screamed the vendor.

It was at that exact moment that the rebel army entered the city. The city watch scrambled to protect the city from the rebels. They never stood a chance. The combined forces of Lannisters and Rebels were overwhelming. The city watch fought to protect a doomed dynasty and as some of them realized that they dropped their weapons and ran to their families. As the city watch continued to thin Ned, Tywin, Brynden Tully, and Jon Arryn rode to the Red Keep. The city watch stationed at the entrance saw the 4 men riding towards them. They dropped their swords and put their arms in the air. Tywin motioned for them to open the gates, and they obediently complied. Without even slowing the 4 men rode straight through the gate.

Expecting to meet members of the Mad King's kingsguard, Ned was surprised to find the Red Keep vacant of typical castle life. There was, however, a horrible stench, like a hundred bodies burnt to a crisp. As they made their way though the halls, that's exactly what they found. Heaps of blackened bodies formally servants of the crown punished for doing their jobs, Jon Arryn made his disgust clear, turning green and nearly vomiting. The 4 men marched unopposed into the Throne room where the Mad King himself sat in the Iron Throne. The Mad King didn't even acknowledge them as they entered. He just continued muttering to himself.

"Aerys II Targaryen! You are hereby charged with committing unspeakable crimes of incredible cruelty! The unjust execution of Lord Rickard Stark and his son and heir Brandon Stark is one such crime!" Ned shouted at the Mad King.

The aging man turned to face this boy in front of him, "Are you here to strike down your king, boy! You are a mere pup, hardly off his mother's teat! Do you think yourself fit to rule _my_ kingdom? Your father was just as naïve as you, and your brother was a wild, boar-headed idiot!" The Mad King spoke with an uncharacteristic amount of clarity. He turned his attention to Tywin, "You! I wondered when I'd see you in my throne room again. How's your son? No, wait… How's your whore of a wife?" Tywin stepped forward, "Nuh uh uh. Bad kitty! You stay just where you are! Did your ever wife tell you? What, you ask? Who was it that truly spawned your impious son?"

"You snake!" Tywin charged at the Mad King, who leapt at the Old Lion.

Both of them were surprised, however, to find that the sword sticking through the Mad Kings gut wasn't Tywin's. It was Ned who ended the Mad King's reign over the Seven Kingdoms.

"Burn them all." Those were the final words of the Mad King, and they would live on in infamy.

* * *

With the removal of Aerys II Targaryen from the throne, the remaining royalist forces surrendered and the war was over… mostly. Lord Howland Reed had gotten word of where Rhaegar Targaryen had hidden Lyanna Stark away. Ned took Howland, 5 of his Crannogmen, and 3 loyal Northmen to find and rescue Lyanna. The 10 men rode with the winds behind them, showing rare onlookers the true meaning of haste. The reached the Red Mountains of Dorne in a day and a half of non-stop riding. The horses, although exhausted, remained strong and swift, almost as though they were being invigorated with supernatural energy by the gods. Another day's ride and the small force of 10 arrived at a tower. The tower was guarded by 3 members of the Kingsguard, which helped explain the reason for their absence in Kings Landing. Lord Commander Gerold Hightower, Ser Arthur Dayne, and Ser Oswell Whent saw them coming.

"Knights of the Kingsguard! There is no need for conflict. The king you used to serve is dead. You honorable knights please do not let more blood be spilt on his behalf." Ned shouted to the 3 legendary men as he rode to them.

Ser Gerold Hightower, Lord Commander of the Kingsguard responded, "We do not protect this tower for the King's sake. Rather for the heir to the throne."

"Who is this heir you speak of? Rhaegar's son Aegon is with his mother in Sunspear." Ned asked.

Ser Arthur Dayne responded this time, "Your nephew, Jaehaerys Targaryen. Rhaegar wished to make him his heir."

"If he is my flesh and blood, then there is no need to protect him from me. These men who accompanied me will remain here. Let me see my nephew and my sister." Ned did his best to maintain his self-control.

"You have a reputation as an honorable man, Eddard Stark. Your family has never been known for kin slaying. Ser Arthur will accompany you in the tower, despite that." Gerold Hightower told Ned.

"That is fair." Ned said as he dismounted his tired steed.

The two men entered the tower and ascended the staircase. Exiting the room at the top of the stairs was a woman, probably 4 years older than Lyanna. Seeing the men ascending towards she yelped before calming down.

"What is you name, madam?" Ned asked the woman.

"Wylla, my lord. I'm afraid your sister is dying. I did my best, but she has lost too much blood." With that said, Ned grabbed her and raced into the room.

Ned saw his younger sister sitting in a red-soaked mattress. She was holding a bundle of blankets in her arms. She cooed and smiled, but was very clearly in a great deal of pain. She looked up at her brother and smiled, she hadn't expected to see him again.

"Lyanna!" Ned shouted.

"Shh! You'll scare him, Ned!" She scolded her brother. Then, her expression dramatically changed and she quickly turned her head and coughed violently. A large hunk of bloody phlegm shot like a disgusting projectile into the opposite wall.

"Lady Stark! You need to lie down. Let me take him for a while." Wylla rushed to Lyanna's side and gently took the bundle out of her arms.

"Ned." Lyanna called for her brother, "Ned, I need you to promise me. Promise me he'll be safe. Robert may be dead, but there are others who will hate him. Promise me, Ned."

He could only nod his head. Lyanna, satisfied with her brother's oath, let go and died peacefully. Ned took his nephew in his arms. Jaehaerys Targaryen looked like a Stark in Ned's arms. Ned gave the infant back Wylla, and took Lyanna's body in his arms. They all left the tower. Ned looked at all of the men before him.

"Lord Reed, please take my sister's body to Winterfell. I will be present at her burial along with my father and brother, but first I must return to Kings Landing to discuss with the other high lords. Ser Gerold, my nephew's safety cannot be guaranteed anywhere, but in Winterfell. I ask that you take him and his wet nurse, Wylla, to Winterfell. My brother, Benjen will give you a place in our household if you wish. If any should ask, the boy is my own son with Wylla, and his name is Jon Snow." Ned gave the men those instructions.

"I will protect him with my life, Eddard Stark. I will train him and raise him in Winterfell. After all, it is his home." Ser Gerold Hightower accepted his new mission.

"Thank you. Lord Reed you will take your Crannogmen to accompany you to Winterfell. I will take my Northmen, Ser Arthur Dayne, and Ser Oswell Whent back to Kings Landing with me." Howland Reed nodded, accepting Ned's orders.

* * *

Ned and his party returned to Kings Landing quickly. In the following weeks, the high lords of Westeros came to Kings Landing to deliberate on who would be King. The city itself was still being cleared out of wildfire stores, and the unfortunate victims of the Mad King's victims. The Royal family had been returned to Kings Landing safely with Ser Barristan Selmy and Ser Jamie Lannister. Much would need to be discussed.

This was the 3rd meeting since the Sack of Kings Landing, and it was even rowdier than the last 2. The lords and ladies were all shouting over each other, making empty threats, spouting childish insults, all the while Ned and Tywin sat next to each other quietly waiting for the rest of them to get the picture. This took about 3 hours, but the two men had an incredible amount of patience, something that most of the others lacked. The only other quiet people were Lord Varys, Master of Whispers, and Lady Olenna Tyrell, the Queen of Thorns.

Eventually, Ned could stand no more of it, "QUIET!" Shocked, all of the Lords and Ladies present stared at the Quiet Wolf in awe. "Now that I have your attention, please take your seats. Perhaps we can conduct future meetings with this same level of civility." They nodded, "Great! Now, first thing is who fought on my side?" Hoster and Brynden Tully raised their hands, as did Walder Frey, who insisted on being present. Stannis Baratheon raised his hand and so did Roose Bolton. Jon Arryn and Tywin Lannister raised theirs. Quellon Greyjoy raised his. Ned surveyed the hands for a moment, "Now, I can say for a fact that two of you are liars." This confused a few, but outraged Walder Frey and Quellon Greyjoy, who nearly launched another round of yelling and arguing.

Tywin Lannister spoke now, "Lord Greyjoy, you did not fight for either side. You merely plundered and looted the small folk! There is no honor in that! And so there is no reward! Now you, Lord Frey! Your home is located directly adjacent to the location of the Battle of the Trident. You could have sent your men into battle, but instead you recalled them. At the end of the battle, you sent them to claim loot from the bodies that were left behind. There is no honor, and there is no reward!"

Ned took charge again, "Both your houses are to be punished for the war crimes you committed. Lord Greyjoy, your grandson, Theon is to be sent to Winterfell when he reaches his 7th nameday. Lord Frey, you are to abdicate your lordship to a suitable heir. Both your houses must pay doubled taxes to the crown until winter arrives. This not negotiable, and if I ever suspect betrayal from your houses I will cut you down." The humiliated men only nodded, sinking further into their seats. "Now, Brynden Tully, the Blackfish, please stand." The older man obliged, "Thank you for your valiant service. I understand that your brother wishes for you to begin a cadet branch and settle down. I also understand that you wish to not do so." The Blackfish nodded, "I have a condition then, if I become king I will give you land on the Trident in the Crownlands, which you will use to begin your cadet branch, and after that, you will be free to pursue whatever you wish." The Blackfish merely nodded in acceptance and returned to his seat.

Tywin spoke again, "Now, before we give out anymore promises, are we all agreed on who will be king?" No one said a word. "I nominate Eddard Stark. Any objections?"

"I second that nomination." Said Jon Arryn.

Ned waited before saying, "I accept your nomination, but let's wait for the coronation." None dared to speak in opposition. "Let us continue our meeting. May I ask who fought for the Crown?" Doran Martell, the recently risen Prince of Dorne, raised his hand, as did Olenna Tyrell and her oaf of a son, Lord Mace Tyrell. "Do not fret for fighting on the losing side, my lords and lady. I do not punish those who fight merely because they fight. I only ask that you renew your oaths of fealty to the Crown and House Stark. Lady Rhaella Targaryen, your son, Viserys, will be Lord of Dragonstone when he reaches maturity. Princess Elia Martell, you and your children will be safe in my household. I do not punish the innocent, even if they are related to criminals." Ned told the nervous women.

"This all well and good so far, my king, but you must not forget appointing your small council." Lord Varys spoke up.

"Thank you, Lord Varys." Ned nodded to the Spider, "You will keep you place as Master of Whispers, of course. Lady Olenna, would you accept the position of Mistress of Laws?"

The Queen of Thorns smiled, "I am honored to accept, my king."

"Wonderful. Now, Lord Tywin, I know you wish to return to Casterly Rock, but would you stay in Kings Landing as my Master of Coin?" Ned asked the Old Lion.

"I must ask, my king, why offer me this?" Tywin asked in turn.

"I am appointing Ser Barristan Selmy as Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, as your son, Jamie is still very young. I will promote him to Lord Commander should Ser Selmy think himself ready to retire." Ned told the man who saved the rebellion.

Tywin calculated this for a moment, "Very well, my king. I accept the position of Master of Coin. I will leave Casterly Rock under my brother Kevan as acting Lord of Casterly Rock."

"I am glad, Lord Lannister. Now, Lord Baratheon, will you be my Master of Ships?" Ned asked his best friend's brother.

"Of course, I accept. It is an honor to serve you, my king." Stannis said quickly.

Ned smiled and turned to Jon Arryn, "Lord Arryn, the position that I ask you to fill is likely the most difficult. I am asking you to be my Hand of the King."

Jon Arryn nodded and said, "I accept, my king. I pledge to give good council and serve with only the best interests of the realm in mind."

"Thank you, Lord Arryn." Ned said, "Now, wha—"

Someone interrupted Ned, "Ahem! I believe you forgot about an important position on your small council, my king." It was Grandmaester Pycelle.

"No, I didn't. I was going to get to you next, but now that you have brought it up, let us discuss this." Ned spoke with a very clear distaste for the man, "Now, I am not one to listen to rumors, but even these few days walking through the Red Keep, there is talk of a white-haired old man, with a chain hung round his neck, bedding maidens who wander too late at night. Of course, it can't be anymore than a rumor, can it? Because if it were true, then that would mean that you aren't properly observing your oath. A maester is celibate, isn't he? Now, that can't be true if these rumors are to be believed. Tell me, Pycelle, are these rumors true?" Ned asked the Grandmaester.

"No, my king. These are cruel lies meant to turn you against me." The old man responded.

"Now, why would anyone want you gone? Have you done something wrong? Did you put anything in the king's wine? Were you friendly with Princess Elia? Perhaps, a little too friendly? What have you done for someone to wish you gone, Grandmaester?" Ned asked.

"I swear to you, my king. None of that is true." He maintained a calm demeanor.

"Well, then. You must be innocent. Come sit next to me, Pycelle." Ned motioned for the man to come to him.

"Thank you, my king. I'm glad that we can leave this rumor mill behind us." The old man took a seat to Ned's left.

"Me, too." Ned replied as Doran Martell threw a dagger into the Grandmaester's chest. "You are a horrible liar, Pycelle. Good luck lying to your Seven in hell." The old man's eyes went cold as death set in.

Ned felt that justice had been served and so thanked Doran for removing the disgusting old man from future meetings. Two men stationed at the door to the meeting room, came to collect the Grandmaester's body. With that little scene over the meeting began to continue almost as if nothing had changed.

"Lord Lannister, when do you wish for your daughter and I to marry?" Ned asked.

"Sooner, rather than later, my king. And after your coronation." Tywin replied.

"I'd prefer to do the coronation closely before the wedding. When can you have Cersei in Kings Landing?" Ned asked.

"It shouldn't be more than a three day journey, my king." Tywin answered.

Ned nodded, "Then there will be a coronation in two weeks and a wedding two days after that. I call this meeting to a close, my lords and ladies. I expect I will see you all again soon."

Everyone began to leave to room. Once everyone had left, Ned took a piece of parchment and wrote to the Citadel that they would need to select a new Grandmaester. After that chore was finished, Ned made his way down to the stables. He told the stable boy to alert Lord Arryn that he was returning to Winterfell to bury his family.

* * *

Ned rode to Winterfell with a similar haste as when he rode to the Tower of Joy. He arrived at Winterfell after two days a straight riding. Ned entered his old home to be greeted by his brother, Benjen and his betrothed, Catelyn Tully, as well as Maester Luwin, Wylla, and Ser Hightower. Lord Reed had returned to Greywater Watch after delivering Lyanna's body. The next day Benjen and Ned buried their father, brother, and sister. No words were exchanged during the solemn ceremony. The crypts seemed to only grow colder with each new Stark added to their ranks. Benjen and Ned talked with each other for the rest of the day. Ned told his brother the truth about Jon's true identity and that no one else could know. Ned talked to Wylla and Ser Hightower before he set back out for Kings Landing. He set back out merely 3 days after he arrived. With his brother's departure, Benjen became Lord Stark of Winterfell, a role that he was going to have to learn how to do it from experience.

* * *

 **A/N Next we'll be attending a royal wedding. Such fun.**

 **08/20/16**

 **For anyone who is confused. Ned left for the Eyrie with his father and brother, leaving Catelyn Tully with Benjen, who is 15. Cat is 17 at this time, and she bonds with the youngest Stark. So, Cat** **will be Lady Stark for Lord Benjen Stark. Ned is to become the King, so House Stark of Winterfell is now a cadet branch to the Royal house. Roose Bolton has a newborn heir named Domeric, who he is yet to meet. He hopes to combine the strength of Winterfell and the Dreadfort. Benjen and Cat will be married around the same time as Ned and Cersei, probably right after. There will be improvements to the Godswood of the Red Keep... most notably the addition of a Weirwood tree.**

 **Cersei Lannister while being very close to her twin brother, Jamie, was also under the constant eye of her mother, Joanna, until she died giving birth to Tyrion. Because of her mother's lessons and closeness, she was more content with what she had... she's still vain, but to a lesser degree than the canon. So there was never any visit with Maggy the Frog. She's still mean to Tyrion because she blames him for her mother's death, like Tywin.**

 **Elia Martell and her children will be fostered in the Red Keep, the former Queen Rhaella Targaryen will take her son, Viserys to Dragonstone and raise him to become a lord. Rhaenys is already a toddler and is being looked at for possible betrothals by several families from the Reach, the Riverlands, and even the North.** **Jaehaerys Targaryen, or Jon Snow, will be raised in Winterfell with Benjen and Cat's children, he is there for protection from certain houses that dislike Rhaegar and his kin with a passion,** **mainly House Baratheon and the Stormlands.**

 **And that is far more than most of you probably wanted to know.**


	5. Chapter 4: The Royal Wedding

**Hey! Sorry for the wait. I've been super busy with homework. I was barely able to finish this chapter without it interfering with school work. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Royal Wedding**

A wolf was walking through a dimly lit corridor, its breath condensing in the air as it exhaled. Icicles grew from the ceiling and a thin layer of snow covered the floor. It was quiet in the corridor. The wolf kept walking and walking and walking, until it came to a door. Through the doorway, the wolf entered a large room. Inside of the room there were several figures waiting for him. A proud and lordly lion and a fierce and powerful dragon were only the two largest of the many awaiting the wolf, which doubled them both in its size. The wolf barked his orders to the room and without question all those who waited left. The scene suddenly changed at that moment, a field of ice and snow strewn with the bloodied bodies of hundreds of creatures. Only three remained, the wolf, the lion, and the dragon. In front of them stood a tall, cold, evil figure, The Great Other. The wolf released a bloodcurdling howl and charged at the figure, the lion and dragon close in tow. The figure raised its hand and…

* * *

Ned awoke with a shock, breathing heavily in his chambers. He'd had the same dream 5 nights in a row. Each time it became clearer and clearer, but still it confused Ned. All Ned could do was remember his family's words, "Winter is Coming." Never had those words felt so true. Despite it being a spring year, the inevitability of winter was inescapable. Perhaps that was the reason for their haunting words, to remind the realm that winter didn't stop in the north and leave the other 6 kingdoms be.

As night's haze began clearing from Ned's mind, he remembered the purpose of the day. He was to be ceremonially crowned as King. He did not wish to be crowned in the Great Sept, but had to keep in mind more of the southern lords and ladies who may take offense at his aversion to their faith. In compromise, Ned would be crowned on the steps of the Sept, but he would be wed in the Godswood. Orders had already been sent to bring a young weirwood tree to become the Godswood's new heart tree. Luckily, since he was now the king, no one complained.

Ned quietly washed himself, not bothering to call the maids. He had gone hunting with his lord father and older brother many times, and with Robert as well. Ned learned quickly how to bath efficiently. Eliminating odors, cleaning off grim and dirt, and drying off could all be done in only a matter of minutes, and he often did a better job cleaning himself on a hunt than bathing in a tub.

Ned went to the window and used his faint reflection to shave off the scruff he had grown over the past few days. Ned had never needed to grow a beard, even in the north. Ned enjoyed the bite of the cold, the chilling fresh air, and a nice warm hearth to defrost after a day in the cold. Now in the south, the growing of a beard would only be a show of class, or lack thereof in some cases. Ned didn't need a beard to show his class. He showed it with his character, his behavior, and his honor.

Ned got dressed quickly and opened his chamber door. The new Lord Commander, Barristan Selmy, was on guard duty at that moment. The men nodded at each other, and they made their way to the Great Sept of Baelor.

They arrived a little early. Ned went to put on a ceremonial cloak and walk the mandatory processional before his coronation. It was dreadfully slow. The aging High Septon seemed to walk with as much speed as a dead cow. Right… 1… 2… 3… 4… Left… 1… 2… 3… 4… Right… 1… 2… 3… 4… Left… 1… 2… 3… 4… Right… 1… 2… and on and on, it seemed like it took an hour. Right… 1… 2… 3… 4… Left… 1… 2… Finally, the procession was over, but now, the ceremony was about to begin. All who had come to witness his coronation stood in their places. Ned kneeled before the High Septon, waiting intently for the man to begin.

"My lords and ladies, I present unto you Eddard Stark, your undoubted King." The High Septon declared then continued, "Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the Peoples of the Kingdoms of the North, the Riverlands, the Stormlands, the Westerlands, the Reach, and the Principality of Dorne, according to their laws and customs?"

Eddard replied, "I solemnly promise so to do."

"Will you to your power cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgments?" The High Septon asked.

"I will." He replied, "All this I promise to do. The things which I have here before promised, I will perform and keep. So help me gods, old and new." With his oath, the High Septon placed a crown upon his head.

"All hail His Grace, Eddard of House Stark, First of His Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm!" Cried the High Septon.

Ned rose and faced those who attended; they were already bowing before him. He walked to them and smiled as he passed them. The ceremony was now done, next would be a feast in celebration of his coronation, but first Ned wanted to visit the Godswood.

* * *

As Ned walked through the Red Keep, he began to notice a new vibrancy that now sprung from the tapestries that still hung, reminding him the Targaryen dynasty that he was effectively replacing. It seemed that the castle was less hostile to him, as though it had accepted him, as it's new royal occupant. Distracted by his musings, Ned forgot to look were he was going and crashed into a young woman. Ned quickly apologized and pulled himself off of her. He helped her up to her feet, and realized who it was.

"My Lady, please accept my sincere apology. I was not looking were I was going." Ned bowed his head, silently cursing himself for being such an idiot.

"Don't worry, my king. I'll have my own way with you soon enough." The golden-haired lioness smirked at her betrothed, "It seemed your feet had somewhere to go, yet your head wished to observe the walls. Where were you going, may I ask?"

Relieved at the light tone of her voice, Ned replied, "I was heading to the Godswood. I still keep the Old Gods, and I felt like clearing my head before clouding it again with food and drink."

"May I join you? I've never really understood the customs of the North." Cersei told her betrothed.

"Aye. Sometimes company is needed in the Godswood. But before we go, how did you get to the Red Keep before I did?" Ned asked.

"You took a longer route. I used to visit here as a girl, while my father was Hand to the Mad King. I tried to memorized the castle in order to impress my father."

"If you ever wish to go, I could show you the Crypts of Winterfell. My father took all 4 of us down and recited every Stark by name, and why they were important to our house's history. It took hours, but by the end we knew the crypts like the backs of our hands." Ned told Cersei, as they looped arms and headed towards the Godswood.

Ned and Cersei were in the Godswood for the whole day until the feast. The feast was loud and boisterous like Ned had predicted. It lasted through the evening and late into the night. Ned actually snuck out about an hour before it ended. He returned to his chambers and collapsed on his bed.

Ned hadn't yet been able to examine his crown. So, before he passed out, he spent a few minutes examining the craftsmanship. It was black steel, inlaid with three rubies. A wolf head stood out as the crown's centerpiece with two of the rubies making up its eyes. The third ruby was laid in the back of the crown. Other than those little details the crown was relatively plain, which Ned liked. Frivolous spending was not something that he would fall into as king. It would be tarnish on his family's name, and unhealthy for the realm.

Happy with his new crown and tired from the day's celebration, the new king fell into a pleasant slumber, dreaming of good things soon to come.

* * *

The day had come. The Royal Wedding. First, the ceremonial preparation of the bride and groom. Next, a solemn and quiet ceremony in the Godswood. Then, a hearty feast. And finally, the Bedding. Just 4 parts, but still it would be long day.

Ned was quietly woken up after mid-day, stood-up out of bed, and washed with no words exchanged. They dressed him in his outfit for the day. It was a very grey selection. There was an undershirt, a tight vest, an over shirt, and then his house cloak draped over his left shoulder down his back. The Direwolf of House Stark was represented by the crest on the over shirt and a clasp on the left to keep the cloak in place. Ned grabbed his crown and put it on, still trying to prepare himself for the day.

True to his character Ned remained in solemn silence for hours before he entered the Godswood were he would wait for his betrothed. When the time had come for Ned to go, Jon Arryn was already there to act as Ned's guardian, dressed in similar garb as Ned, only in House Arryn's colors rather than Stark colors. After another hour, the Lannisters entered, barring torches like the guests already gathered in the Godswood. Tywin, wearing a spectacular gold and red outfit, led Cersei to the Weirwood heart tree in the center of the Godswood. She was stunning. Her golden hair was intricately braided in a beautiful blend of northern and western styles. Her long-sleeved dress of Lannister colors, with a V-cut managing to maintain her modesty, hugging her curves very subtly. Behind that was her family cloak, bearing the Lion sigil of the Lannisters.

Jon Arryn stepped forward, "Who comes before the old gods this night?"

Without missing a beat, "Cersei, of the House Lannister, comes here to be wed. A woman grown, trueborn, and noble. She comes to beg the blessing of the Gods. Who comes to claim her?" Tywin asked.

Ned stepped forward, "Eddard, of House Stark, King of Westeros. Who gives her?"

"Tywin, of House Lannister, her father." The Old Lion responded.

Jon Arryn asked, "Lady Cersei, will you take this man?"

Cersei nodded, "I take this man."

Ned offered his hand to his new wife, and as she took it they knelt before the heart tree and gave a moment of silent prayer. Ned thanked the old gods for blessing him, and asked that they continue to do so during his reign as king, and to please look after his family. Hand-in hand, the newly married coupled rose and faced each other. They looked into each other's eyes and drank in the other's essence. Without breaking eye contact, Ned removed Cersei's cloak, and replaced it with his own. Thus was the conclusion of the wedding ceremony.

Ned and Cersei walked out of the Godswood, their guests following behind. They went to the Great Hall of the Red Keep to begin the night's celebrations.

* * *

The feast that night was an even grander affair than the one for Ned's coronation. Many more lords and their families were in attendance. Benjen, the new lord of Winterfell, had brought Catelyn Tully, who Ned learned was now Catelyn Stark, to his surprise. Ned was glad however, as now the Stark's hold on Winterfell and the North was cemented once again. Roose Bolton had come as well. He had been able to see his new son and heir, Domeric, and Ned knew that the Lord of the Dreadfort would already be looking where he would marry his son. Ned was not entirely above this himself, so he could not judge his ally. There were many people in attendance; even Doran Martell had journeyed from Sunspear to celebrate with his newly married king.

Hired minstrels played many songs, celebrating the events of the recent war, stories of the newly united houses, and other dulcet tunes. They had begun to play the Rains of Castamere towards the middle of the feast, but Tywin simply glared and shook his head. Lucky for them, and everyone present, they were talented musicians and they masterfully shifted into a safer song. A new song that Ned had never heard before raised him out of his seat and took him to the dance floor. Cersei had been compelled as well. They smiled at each other and danced gracefully. It seemed to them as if they could dance forever, even though the song had only lasted roughly 3 and a half minutes. Seeing his daughter so happy almost brought Tywin to a smile. Almost.

The youngest Lannister, Tyrion, was making good-natured japes to anyone who would listen. Despite being a dwarf, Ned knew that Tyrion would be an important ally in the future. The Little Lion was already gaining a cunning reputation, coming to blows with his father more and more often. But for now, he seemed to be enjoying himself very much.

The night crept on, the energy never ceasing, becoming more and more boisterous the later it got.

Ned couldn't quite remember what happened that night. All he knew was that Cersei would never tell him, a mischievous twinkle in her eye signaling that she knew something that Ned never would.

* * *

 **Chapter 5 will be a bit more about the political and social landscape of Westeros.**

 **See y'all next time!**

 **11/11/16**

 **The time jump is now between Chapters 4 and 5. Sorry, if you get confused. I'll try my best to explain later.**


	6. Chapter 5: Three Years Later

**Hey everybody. Sorry about not updating this story for a while. Here's Chapter 5 for you guys. Next chapter will get into some more interesting stuff, like battles, small council meetings, and the like.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Three years later**

It had been 3 years since Eddard Stark became the king of Westeros. His heir had been born around 11 months after his marriage to Cersei, his queen. Robb Stark, the spitting image of his father, brought a twin sister along with him as well. Her name was Jocelyn and she had Ned's look like her brother, save for her eyes, which were Emerald green, like her mother's. Cersei had another the next year; a girl named Myrcella, her mother's golden lion. In Winterfell, Benjen and Catelyn had married and now had a girl, Sansa, with adorable Tully curls, and a little boy, Brandon, who looked just like his father. Cat was due for another pup very soon.

Unfortunately, not all was fair news in those first three years of Ned's reign. The Ironborn, fed up with being punished by the throne, had declared their independence from the Seven Kingdoms and began raiding the Westerlands. The new Lord Frey, Old Walder's 3rd born son, Black Walder, turned out to be even more annoying than his slippery father. The Twins would permit no passage through the Neck save if any and all passing through paid an ever-increasing toll. The Frey army had increased greatly as well. Rumors spread that Black Walder had hired a sellsword company from Essos. Luckily, it seemed that the fact that the Twins are surrounded on all sides by houses that dislike them had escaped Black Walder's calculations. So, while these developments are upsetting, they can be dealt with rather handily. It would only be a matter of time before a new war began.

In the North, wildling attacks had become more and more frequent, pushing further and further south. A few brothers of the Night's Watch had even abandoned their posts, raving about wights and giants beyond the Wall before being executed for betraying their oaths. The nights grew colder as time edged on. In the Riverlands, the Trident was filled with fish; bountiful food would be had for months. Lord Hoster Tully still sought a suitor for his youngest daughter, Lysa. The Reach, too, experienced a surprising surplus. Lord Mace Tyrell continued to be a moron and an oaf, but his mother's frequent visits helped ensure the political stability of the region. Her presence also helped combat the impression Mace was, likely unknowingly, imposing upon his sons and newborn daughter. Thank the gods, old and new, for that. The Stormlands had only become firmer in their stubbornness, properly reflecting Lord Stannis Baratheon. Robert's martyrdom had further cemented loyalty to House Baratheon. In the Vale, much remained the same, with the Royce's ruling in their lord's name. Jon Arryn wished to name House Royce as the new ruling house of the Vale, but knew that they'd never accept. In the Westerlands, Lord Tywin Lannister had left his brother Kevan as the presiding Lord of Casterly Rock, having taken Tyrion with him to Kings Landing. As presiding lord, Kevan valiantly defended his lands from Ironborn raiders. Dorne had entered into new trade deals with the Free Cities in Essos, and were living in a practical paradise. In the Crownlands, life was reaching a new level of prosperity. On Dragonstone, Viserys Targaryen continued to be groomed into a proper lord by his mother, and he had a little sister, Daenerys, to take care of. Elia and her children had remained in Kings Landing. Rhaenys and Aegon were being raised alongside Robb, Jocelyn, and Myrcella. Aegon had seemed to take a shine to Jocelyn, much to the chagrin of her protective twin brother, Robb. The presence of so many powerful family bloodlines in one place did not go unnoted. Tyrion Lannister, continuing to sharpen his mind and hone his reputation had become close to Ned. Despite many differences, they discovered many more similarities, though Ned had been taught to repress most of them. Some minstrels took notice of the Quiet Wolf and the Imp. Songs of howling, hearty laughter, and immense cunning soon rang out of most of the brothels, pubs, and taverns in the Crownlands and soon all the Seven Kingdoms.

* * *

It was mid-afternoon, and the corridor was empty. A young servant peeked around the corner to make sure the coast was clear. He motioned for his two young compatriots to follow him quietly. The boy rolled across the hall to the foot of another door. The other two followed his lead and rolled over as well. The three of them leaned their ears against the door to try and listen in on what was going on inside. This lasted for about 15 seconds until the door was pulled away from them suddenly, leaving the trio heaped on the floor at the mercy of the 4 teenaged servant girls in the room they had just tried to eavesdrop on. The boy looked up sheepishly to see his older sister glaring at him as the other girls giggled at them.

"You are a poor example for these two noble boys, Jeaves. The king wouldn't want his son turning into a delinquent like you, would he?" She scolded her brother, putting on a stern, motherly tone.

"Oh, don' worwy, miss. We were onwy pwayin'. An' Dad dosn't care, so long as we don' gets hurt." Robb Stark reasoned with the strict servant girl. The silver-haired boy standing next to him nodded in agreement.

Zoë couldn't help but crack a smile at her prince's antics and replied, "So long as you keep out of trouble, my prince. Why don't you and your merry band head up to the courtyard? I'll meet you up there in little and we'll all play a fun game without being in these creepy corridors. Okay?"

The Crown prince nodded excitedly, and tugged on his friends to come with him to wait for Zoë and the other servant girls to join them. Zoë sent her brother another look, to which he replied with a curt nod. The royal family was certainly something to look forward to while working in the Red Keep.

* * *

The king was in his solar, relaxing after a pleasant morning in court. The realm was doing well. There was still stress, but not anything new that hadn't already been taken into account. Ned was currently entertaining his two brothers-in-law, telling jokes, discussing old flames, philosophizing, and looking back on pleasant old memories. Jaime, still clad in his Kingsguard armor, was making sure he stayed dry as per his oath. Tyrion, on the other hand, was as drunk as a skunk. Ned tried to keep himself from having too much, but he was a bit looser than usual. The three of them were laughing at a joke about whores that Tyrion had made. It had been a very raunchy joke, par for the course with Tyrion, obviously. They were interrupted by one of Cersei's handmaidens, whom Ned bade to enter.

The young lady curtsied, "Pardon my intrusion, your Highness, but the Queen has requested your presence in her chambers. She has also asked her brothers to find the Prince and keep an eye on him and his sister."

"Thank you. You may tell the Queen that I will be there shortly." Ned nodded to the handmaiden.

He stood from his chair and bid the two lions farewell. They nodded back to him and exited the solar. After they left, Ned stretched his back, cracked his knuckles and his neck, and made his way over to his wife's chambers.

* * *

Cersei looked down at her daughter and smiled. Myrcella was the most beautiful little thing Cersei had ever seen, and she was hers. Of course, her twins were wonderful, too, but they were different. They were young wolf pups, whereas Myrcella was a lion cub. Cersei continued to get lost in her thoughts until a knock came upon her door.

"Your grace, the king is here as you requested." the voice of one of her guards came through the door.

"Let him in, then, Jory!" Cersei shouted at him casually. She had spent the first few months of her marriage to Ned getting to know the men who had fought with him in the Rebellion and would die for him if called to. Jory Cassel was one of the first men that she talked to and she had enjoyed his stories from Ned's youth very much, and asked her husband if she may have Jory as a part of her personal guard. Ned had, of course, obliged.

"Yes, ma'am." The door opened.

Ned walked in and stood next to Cersei, "So, what have you called me for, Cersei?" He looked at his daughter, and then turned to her mother.

"Do I need to have a reason to see my husband? You're not in court, so there isn't anything to interrupt. And my brothers need to take hold of their responsibilities as uncles." Cersei smirked at Ned, "I thought you'd like to spend some time with your wife. Alone. Just forget the Seven Kingdoms for a moment, and spend it with me."

Ned thought this over for a moment. It wasn't all that often that his wife asked for something like this. Normally, he'd have to ask her after a stressful day in court for some kind of relief. To have her asking him was a rare, valuable thing. The Quiet Wolf grinned mischievously at his wife.

"Jory! Would you come in for a moment?" called Cersei.

"Your grace?" replied the stalwart northman as he entered the room.

"Would you be so kind as to take Myrcella to play with her brother and sister? I believe they're in the courtyard garden." She informed her loyal guard.

"As you wish, your grace." Jory said, as he gently scooped the princess in his arms, and set out for the courtyard.

The door closed, and all was forgotten. Girlish giggles, masculine moans, sizzling sighs, plosive pops, and exciting exclamations were all that one could hear from the queen's chambers. A whirlwind of innuendo. A tempest of rambunctiousness. By the time they had exhausted themselves, they were going to be late for supper. They looked at each other, shrugged, and went to sleep. No one really expected any different.

* * *

Please make sure you guys check out my other story, Our Gifted Kingdom. That is the project the I'm looking to focus on primarily, but I'll be sure to keep working on all my current stories.

Thanks for putting up with me.

The K1D


	7. Chapter 7: Author's Note!

I've now posted the brand-new Chapter 1. It's very different from what I had there initially. I hope it's better. Please let me know what you think through PM or Review.

Thanks,

The K1D


End file.
